When pet owners, and in particular dog owners, walk their pets in public areas, they are subject to various laws and ordinances requiring them to retrieve animal waste due to various sanitation and safety concerns. To help in retrieving animal waste, many pet owners carry disposable plastic bags. In most instances, the pet owners will place an inside-out bag over their hand, pick up the pet waste, turn the bags right side out and then seal the bag for disposal.
Many different holders for these animal waste bags have been developed. However, these holders tend to be plain dispensers that do not provide the convenience of being able to dispense from a roll of waste bags in an easy manner.